1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, secondary batteries that are reusable batteries because they can be charged and recharged may be used as a power source for a mobile device, a hybrid vehicle, or an electric vehicle, for example. The secondary battery includes an electrode assembly and a case accommodating the electrode assembly. Here, secondary batteries may be classified into prismatic secondary batteries, pouch secondary batteries, or cylindrical secondary batteries according to the kind of a case used. In addition, an electrode assembly accommodated in the case may be classified into a winding type electrode assembly or a stack type electrode assembly.